Bunda di Halte
by cioneng
Summary: -Sunting- Perlahan, dengan segala  kehangatannya, ia tempel  bibirnya ke bibir mungil  yang terasa dingin itu.  Karena cinta itu 'tak hanya memiliki satu penjabaran. NaruHina untuk selamanya!


**Penyangkalan**** :** sayang sekali, Naruto bukan punya Saya. Lagunya juga bukan milik saya.

**Pasangan :** NaruHina (dalam arti lain). Karena cinta itu 'tak hanya memiliki satu penjabaran. Hehe.. Hidup NaruHina!

**Tema :** Family / Angst

**Rate :** T / 15+

**Perhatian :** Typos, OOC, AU. **Ada kalimat**: Perlahan, dengan segala kehangatannya, ia tempel bibirnya ke bibir mungil yang terasa dingin itu.

**Ringkasan : **Seorang Bunda dan anaknya. Mereka di sebuah halte bobrok peneduh hujan di malam Oktober penuh badai. Karena cinta itu 'tak hanya memiliki satu penjabaran. NaruHina untuk selamanya!

**.**

**Bunda**** di Halte**

**.**

"Di-ngin," ucap lirih seorang bocah berambut kuning di pangkuan sang Bunda. Pakaian pasien biru muda, juga jaket hangat bunda nampak 'tak berpengaruh kala itu.

"Begini bagaimana?" tanya lembut bunda berparas bening itu, seraya ia lingkarkan tangannya, memeluk erat bocah berusia 'tak lebih dari 5 tahun ini. Berusaha menghangatkan badan kecil nan mungil kesayangan, di dinginnya hujan Oktober malam itu.

**.**

**Naruto Oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Bunda di Halte Oleh Cioneng**

**.**

"Hangat," jawab sang bocah masih lirih. Pelukan bunda memang bagai mentari, ia selalu hangat dengan ini. Bukan, bukan hangat di kulitnya, tapi di dalam sini. Di jantung ini, ia rasa hangat. Pelukan itu seakan menyatu dengan detak-detak di dada. Hangat yang kemudian menyatu dan menyebar bersama aliran darahnya, menjalar keseluruh tubuh mungilnya.

Ia suka badan bunda yang menempel ke badannya. Ia suka tangan bunda yang melingkar erat di punggungnya. Ia suka rambut indigo bunda yang 'tak sengaja membelai pipinya, ketika bunda mencium puncak kepalanya. Ia suka semua itu.

Ia rasa hangat lain datang, ketika wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di leher jenjang bunda. Rasa tentram langsung menyeruak di paru-paru kecil itu, kala ia hirup aroma lavender sang Bunda. Maka ia tegaskan saat itu juga bahwa, leher hangat ini miliknya. Hanya miliknya, milik Namikaze Naruto seorang.

.

Bunda bernama Namikaze Hinata ini tau, seutuhnya ia adalah milik putra semata wayangnya ini. Maka ia eratkan rengkuhannya. Hinata 'tak mau ada sedesir pun angin yang menyentuh kulit putranya.

Bunda salurkan semua sisah hangat yang ia miliki. Walau ia tahu, ia hanya punya sedikit hangat. 'Tak masalah untuknya bila sedikit hangat itu, ia beri pada bocah bermata biru cerah ini.

Masa boboh dengan punggungnya yang basah, terkena ciperetan air dari atap halte bobrok itu. Ia acuhkan angin malam yang menelusup serat kaus pendeknya. Juga muson yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya. Ia acuh pula dengan semereset es di bongkahan besi Halte yang ia duduki. 'Tak perduli apa pun, satu hal yang ia mau sekarang. Bunda ingin mengusir dingin dari tubuh buahhatinya.

.

"Ngan-tuk Bun-da," suara yang dulu cempreng ceria, kini serak.

Suara itu ia ucap di sela tatapannya pada sang Bunda. Tatapan sayu dan lemah. Guratan-guratan sakit dan derita terukir jelas di mata indah itu.

Naruto lelah dengan semua ini, ingin sekali ia menutup mata menuruti rasa kantuknya. Tidur, dan sakit 'tak perlu ia rasa lagi. Rasa kantuk ini berbeda dari yang biasa, kantuk ini seakan memanggilnya, merayunya untuk melepas semua yang ia miliki. Menawarkan beribu kedamaian bila ia ikut ke sana. Naruto tergoda. Pun perlahan ia tutup mata itu.

Melihat mata Sapphire iandah yang tertutup, dahi bunda sedikit berkerut, "Buka matamu sayang, Bunda 'tak suka."

Sayup-sayup Naruto dengar perkataan sang Bunda. Walau 'tak jelas terdengar –karena ia masih 'terbawa'-, Naruto tahu bahwa bundanya memohon. Suara itu memohon agar ia kembali.

Naruto pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa, ia 'tak akan menyiakan bundanya. Maka, Naruto pun membuka mata. Perlahan ia sadar akan apa yang ia miliki. Ia 'tak mau melepas miliknya yang berharga ini. Miliknya yang sangat ia cinta.

Namun, rasa kantuk itu 'tak mau berhenti mengitarinya, "Ngantuk sekali Bunda."

Tidak boleh. Bunda 'tak mau ia kehilangan sinar bola biru itu, bunda 'tak mau Naruto menutup matanya, bunda 'tak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi. Cukup! Cukup ia kehilangan satu dari dua lelaki tercintanya. Satu lelaki dewasa yang sangat ia cinta, suaminya, Minato Namikaze. Suaminya yang sudah tiada kerena hal yang sama dengan apa yang sedang bocah ini rasakan. Bunda 'tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

.

Bila Allah mengizinkan, ingin sekali Hinata mengambil derita anaknya. Bunda mana yang mampu melihat buahhatinya terluka? Bunda mana yang 'tak sakit mendengar jerit rintih anaknya kala jantung kecil itu meronta? Bunda mana yang hanya diam melihat anaknya meringis kesakitan? Bunda mana yang 'tak hancur, yang 'tak perih, yang 'tak kuasa menahan tangis ketika putranya difonis…

.

.

.

**Umurnya tinggal malam ini!**

.

.

.

Betapa tidak, bunda rasakan itu semua di dalam sana. Ini darah dagingnya, anak ini anaknya, satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Ingin sekali ia menangis kala itu jua. Mungkin itu bisa membuat hatinya lega, karena menangis itu kodrat seorang wanita.

Namun bunda 'tak menangis.

Bagaimana bisa ia menangis? Bunda adalah tiang penyangga milik anaknya, jika tiang itu rapuh, bagaimana Naruto bisa tegak? Bagaiman jika tiang itu malah menindih anaknya? Juga bagaimana ia bisa menjaga puteranya dari banjir, bila ia sendiri tenggelam? Bunda 'tak pernah mau membiarkan itu terjadi. Bunda harus kuat. Lebih baik ia tahan tangis itu. Lebih baik ia acuhkan semua sakit ini. Lebih baik ia buang semua perih ini. Ia akan kuat demi putranya.

.

Demi Naruto seorang.

.

"Haus Bunda." suara pilu Naruto memecah kegalauan hati Bunda.

"Haus?" tanya Hinata sekedar meyakinkan.

"Iya." hampir 'tak terdengar Naruto berkata. Suaranya tertutup derasnya sang air langit.

Anaknya haus. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Ia 'tak punya apa pun saat ini, ia sudah tinggalkan semua. Bahkan, alas kaki pun ia tinggal. Hanya pakaian yang melekat di badannya saja yang ia bawa. Ia 'tak sempat memikirkan apa pun saat pergi dari rumah sakit dan dokter menyebalkan itu.

Bunda sangat menyesal dengan ini. Sekarang apa? Bunda 'tak punya apa pun untuk anaknya. Bunda menyesal sekali, kenapa ia 'tak berpikir panjang saat itu? Ia salah. Ia salah. Ia salah. "Bunda macam apa aku ini? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" gerutunya dalam hati. Terus saja ia salahkan dirinya.

.

Tidak, ia 'tak boleh seperti ini, ia seorang Bunda. Ayo Hinata, kau pasti bisa.

Hinata menghela napasnya, mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya yang terasa sempit. Berfikir sejenak, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kedepan, 'tak ada yang ingin ia lihat, ia hanya sedang befikir. Bagaimana caranya? Lalu bunda pandang lagi Naruto, ia liat mata biru langit putranya itu.

Ia 'tak boleh begini terus. Harus berpikir cepat. Ya, itulah seorang Bunda, naluri seorang bunda untuk selalu memberi apa yang anaknya butuhkan, walau ia sendiri 'tak punya apa-apa.

Hinata pandang hujan didepannya, kemudian ia ulur tangan kanannya ke depan, menjangkau titik-titik hujan anugerah Maha Rakhiim. Dingin, tentu itu yang terlontar bila kulitnya dapat bekata. Apaliagi baju bagian belakangnya yang semakin lama semakin basah saja terkena ciperetan air hujan. Namun tampak sekali, Hinata 'tak tertarik dengan dingin itu. Hinata malah bersyukur ciperetan itu hanya mengenai bajunya. Sebab, air dari atap halte hanya mengalir ke belakang, karena letak atapnya yang dibuat seperti segitiga siku-siku. Sehingga airnya 'tak mungkin mengalir kedepan. Maka air kotor dari atap halte 'tak akan brcampur dengan air di tangannya.

Titik-titik langit itu seikit-demi sedikit memenuhi tangannya. Lama memang, tangannya bahkan sampai kisut, putih pucat.

Itu 'tak masalah.

Kemudian, ia kurangi sedikit air di sana, agar saat ia dekatkan tangan itu kemulutnya sendiri, air itu 'tak menetes ke Naruto. Perlahan bunda bawa air itu mendekat, "Jangan sampai menetes," ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia seruput airnya. Terasa sedingin es di mulut Hinata.

Itu juga 'tak masalah.

Lama, air itu di mulutnya, ia sengaja. Jelas ia 'tak ingin anaknya makin dingin dengan air sedingin es ini. Pun perlahan air menghangat, karena air itu menyerap kalor di mulutnya. Dirasa hangatnya cukup, bunda mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

Hinata mengelapkan tangannya yang basah pada celana panjang yang ia kenakan. Tangan yang lembab itu mendekat, menekan lembut dagu Naruto kebawah, hingga mulut mungil itu sedikit terbuka. Perlahan, dengan segala kehangatannya, ia tempel bibirnya ke bibir mungil yang terasa dingin itu. Kemudian ia tahan air itu dengan lidahnya dengan harapan air itu 'tak membuat anaknya tersedak nantinya.

Hati-hati sekali bunda mengunci mulut anaknya dengan mulutnya. Berusaha 'tak menumpahkan setetes pun air hangat itu. Bunda 'tak pernah mau baju anaknya basah karena kecerobohannya. Lembut, bunda lepas air hangatnya, mengalir diantara mulutnya dan mulut putranya.

Mengerti maksud Bunda, Naruto merespon. Ia telan semua air dalam mulutnya, kemudian ia hisap semua sisa air yang masih berada di mulut Bunda. Meresapi tiap mili air dari sana. Ia teguk air itu, hingga terasa suatu kehangatan melewati tenggorokannya yang sedari tadi terasa dingin. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, air itu bahkan masih terasa hangat sampai ke perutnya.

Perlahan bunda lepas bibirnya.

"Hangat." satu kata itu terucap dari bibir mungil yang kini sudah menghangat, hausnya pun sudah pergi entah kemana.

Bunda melengkungkan senyum indahnya. Ia sangat bahagia, ia beryukur ia masih dapat lakukan sesuatu untuk anak tercintanya ini.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. Ia bingung, 'tak pernah sekali pun ia dengar kata 'Ya' dari Bundanya, bila ia izin ingin keluar menikmati hujan. Mengapa bunda malah membawanya kemari, yang jelas-jelas ini bertentangan sekali dengan larangan Bunda. Namun disisi lain ia senang, karena ia suka hujan.

"Ke dokter sakti." jawab bunda singkat, namun lembut sambil memeluk lagi badan rapuh itu. Bunda tengah mencari rumah sakit baru untuk putranya. Bunda sangat benci dokter-dokter yang selama ini ia datangi. Semua sama bodohnya, semua hanya makan gajih buta. Mereka hanya bisa menggeleng, menggeleng, dan menggeleng. Apa kerja mereka hanya menggeleng? Tidakkah satupun dari mereka tahu, bahwa Hinata 'tak suka gelengan itu? Bunda benci mereka semua.

.

Malam semakin larut, dingin semakin terasa menusuk, hujan yang 'tak kunjung reda pun memperburuk. Bus yang dinanti belum juga menghampiri.

Hinata mempererat peluknya saat hembusan angin datang. Wangi tanah menyeruak di hidungnya, bau hujan yang damai memang. Tapi, dingin ketika sampai di parunya. Angin itu juga membuatnya merinding kedinginan, angin itu seakan menyelimuti jengkal-jengkal kulitnya dengan es.

Bagaimana ini? Naruto pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Tentu saja bunda 'tak akan pernah membiarkan angin-angin itu mendekat ke anaknya. Sebisa mungkin, ia tutupi badan mungil itu, ia pakaikan pelindung kepala di jaket yang dikenakan anaknya untuk melindungi begian leher dan telinga Naruto. Kemudian ia peluk lagi si anak, erat. Berharap dingin ini cepat pergi.

Namun, seberapa pun Hinata berusaha melindungi anaknya, dingin itu tetap 'tak mau bersahabat, putranya menggigil kali ini. Rasa cemas datang ke Hinata saat itu juga.

Maka sedikit ia longgarkan peluknya, ia bawa tangannya mengecek suhu di dahi Naruto. Raut khawatir terlukis jelas di wajah Bunda. Dilihat anaknya makin pucat, bibir mungil yang dulu, dulu sekali sering tersenyum merah merekah, kini mengkirut putih kebiruan.

"Ngantuk Bunda." kali ini, ada getaran di suara serak Naruto. Mungkin itu akibat gigil dinginnya.

Apa yang harus bunda lakukan? Ia 'tak mungkin membiarkan Naruto terlelap sebelum ia sampai ke dokter itu.

"Bunda nyanyi ya..." bujuk Bunda, berharap anaknya akan tertarik dan melupakan kantuk yang sedari tadi terus saja menggodanya.

"Nyanyi?" tanya Naruto. Hinata melengkungkan senyumnya, ia bersyukur, caranya ini sukses mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Dan bunda pun mengeluarkan suara lembutnya…

_**Nobody knows who I really am,**_

_**I never felt this empty before**_

_**And if I ever need someone to come along**_

_**Whos gonna comfort me and keep me strong**_

Nampak Naruto menikmati suara lembut Bunda. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian ia mulai bergumam mengikuti irama sang Bunda.

_**We are all rowing the boat of fate**_

_**The waves keep on comin and we cant escape**_

_**But if we ever get lost on our way**_

_**The waves would guide you thru another day**_

Hinata menyibak poni Naruto yang sedikit menutupi mata, ia sibak perlahan sampai ketelinga. Kemudian ia kecup kening berwarna tan itu.

Bau obat masih melekat di sana. Ingin sekali, bunda hilangkan bau menyengat itu. Besok, besok akan ia bersihkan bau itu.

Kemudian bunda tatap matanya, dan mulai mengeluarkan nada-nada indah lagi.

_**Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai**_

_**Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake**_

_**Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu**_

_**Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made**_

Walau lirih, terdengar jelas guman Naruto megikuti tiap lirik yang ia mainkan. Hujan seakan mengiringi tiap nada yang terlantun. Maka bunda arahkan pandangan pada sang hujan, tanda ia berterimakasih pada-Nya.

_**Nobody knows who I really am**_

_**Maybe they just dont give a damn**_

_**But if I ever need someone to come along**_

_**I know you would follow me and keep me strong**_

Gigil Naruto perlahan mengecil, dan akhirnya hilang. Hinata makin bersyukur dengan itu. Bunda eratkan pelukannya, membenamkan wajah Naruto di lehernya. Ia elus rambut kuning lembut itu, ia cium lagi aroma obat di pucuk kepala putranya. Ia tau, anaknya 'tak suka bau ini. Ia janji, akan ia hilangkan besok. Itu pasti.

_**Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru**_

_**Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku**_

Kini Naruto benar-benar tenang.

Tak ada gigil.

"Naruto?"

Tak ada suara gemetar.

"Sayang?"

Hanya diam.

.

.

.

Serasa ada panas menyerang hidung dan mata Bunda. Air pun turun, membentuk anak sungai di pipinya.

"Sa-yang?"

.

.

.

-Selesai!-

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA! GAJE abis! Maap, sangat gaje dan sangat **lebay**.

Terimakasih telah membaca.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membantu saya. Sudah saya edit. Tapi, kayaknya masih banyak yang belum bener deh. Haha.. dan ceritanya juga amat sangat menggantung! Endingnya bikin orang cengo. Hahaha.. otak saya udah mentok di kata terakhir itu. *kepala keluar asep* Hehe.. Maap ya.. Terimakasih untuk sarannya. Hehe..

Saya akan berusaha lagi! Mohon bantuannya.

Saya Arum. Hehe.. salam kenal!

Saya baru di sini. Tolong tinggalkan kritik untuk saya. Hehe..

Terimakasih.


End file.
